


Basic Information: Alicia Spinnet

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Katie's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: The basic information about Alicia Spinnet, told from Katie Bell's point of view.





	Basic Information: Alicia Spinnet

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Alicia Spinnet. Sixth year Gryffindor. Chaser.

She loves Quidditch. (Well, not on the same level of passion as _Oliver_ , but then again, barring Flint, who is?) She subscribes to Quidditch Weekly and spends her time studying the strategy moves the professional teams, and she reads the sports section of Daily Prophet at first thing at breakfast every morning. She's usually confident about her own skills, but occasionally gets quite anxious on the night before an important match.

Alicia Spinnet doesn't like sweets. She prefers food with a taste of more sourness and acidity – she really love lemonade. She enjoys the mixed berries ice cream of Florean Fortescue's but stays away from the sweeter flavors like chocolate, cookie dough, and caramel. Alicia just isn't into sweet stuff much. The reason for the repeating emphasize is because people often find she has chocolate on her.

"A Ravenclaw guy in our charms class – um, Brandon – gave it to me," she shrugs, looking indifferent as she hands me a chocolate one day, "but I don't really like chocolate much. Too sweet for me."

"Okay," I say, furrowing my brows slightly as I bite into the chocolate. It tastes heavenly, in all honesty. I'll never get the feeling of not liking chocolate.

I start realizing she might be lying after the 6th chocolate. "Brandon again?"

She blinks in confusion for a moment before quickly saying, "Yeah, right. The Ravenclaw guy."

After the third time, the chocolate changes to almond flavor, something I remember mentioning to Alicia that I really like. Before one Quidditch game, I steal a chance to ask Angelina about this Brandon and she says there is no guy name Brandon in any of their classes. Alicia doesn't like sweets much, but I think she might quite like, well, people who like sweets.

 

* * *

 

Alicia is quite good at charms and arithmancy but struggles at transfiguration for some reason. "I just don't get the hang of it," she sighs, slumping against the table and pushing the textbook away slightly. "I need a break. Come fly with me?"

I quickly stuff the History of Magic essay into my bag and say, "Sure."

Alicia likes Quidditch, but she loves _flying_ even more. She laughs in a carefree way as she zooms into the night sky, just enjoying the wind blowing against her and the exhilarating feeling of the speed without chasing after the Quaffle.

Her long dark hair flies up as she accelerates in the midair, and it's the most beautiful image I've ever seen. "Race you to the goal post?" She grins.

"Sure," I grin back as I reply, the word falling out of my mouth before I even register it.

She didn't have the chance to listen muggle music before Hogwarts, but eagerly agrees when I asked her if she wanted to visit a muggle CD store with me in the summer. She fell in love with Oasis's debut album Definitely Maybe, and Angelina told me she could sometimes hear Alicia singing some of the songs in the shower of their dorm.

" _I think you're the same as me, we see things they'll never see,_ " she hums as we lie on the grass after flying, staring up at the stars.

" _You and I, we're gonna live forever,_ " I sing along, something warm fluttering inside me.

" _Gonna live forever,_ " she agrees, her smile as bright as the stars above.

 

* * *

 

Like most of the girls, Alicia looks forward to the Yule Ball as it approaches.

Her favorite color is red, and she has a really beautiful red dress that suits her well and takes my breath away completely when she's in it. She wears it to the Yule Ball and we dance and laugh and somehow land ourselves under the mistletoe that night.

However, unlike most of the girls, when Alicia kisses, her lips –

Oh, wait, only the basic information is needed, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
